


sunburned and shoeless kids

by fishlette



Series: meliglōssos [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlette/pseuds/fishlette
Summary: Kandomere doesn't know if this is a bad dream, only knows that he's dreamt of her every night since the day he broke her heart.—“How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.” -A.A. Milne (Winnie-the-Pooh)





	sunburned and shoeless kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscreamerrr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starscreamerrr).



> inspired by @starscreamerrr's [post break-up kiss drabble](http://starscreamerrr.tumblr.com/post/171577436105/post-break-up-kiss-kandomere)

There's a drop of honey on her bottom lip. He'd watched it fall in slow motion, sliding over the plump curve as her tongue chased it. He catches it first. Drinking down the sweet honey and her sweeter gasp, grazing her mouth with sharp teeth.

"We're not supposed to do this anymore." She says when he finally lets her breathe again. "We broke up remember?"

"Broke up?"

She nods, taking his face in gentle hands, and rises on tiptoes to press a kiss on his brow.

"Wake up."

Kandomere's eyes snap open.

..

Bad dreams are omens, she used to say, mockingly serious. Burrowing into his side when the _nightmares_ woke her and demanding he kiss her better. _(True love's kiss can break any curse)._

Kandomere doesn't know if this is a bad dream, only knows that he's dreamt of her every night since the day he broke her heart. The calendar tells him that was seven months ago but the memory's a fresh bullet hole in his mind.

He tells himself he can't have her _and_ his victory. Because Leilah is quick and Leilah is clever and _Leilah will hurt her._ But Leilah's dead now. And he dreams about honey and soft hands and his little human's sad eyes.

..

Her hands are on his face again. He turns to press his nose against her wrist.

"Say goodbye." She tells him. "It's time to say goodbye now."

Kandomere wakes with a crick in his neck and a cold weight in the pit of his stomach.

..

The call comes in while he's stuck in a meeting. Bright activity in the human shopping district. Explosions on Main Street, undetermined death toll.

Montehugh's on the scene already and the hastily scrawled note on his desk tells him to sit this one out. He doesn't notice it until later though because his heart's stopped beating.

For the first time in his life Kandomere uses his Elven status to dodge the three speeding tickets that could have been avoided with a flash of his badge but he doesn't have time for that. _It's time to say goodbye now._

Main Street is a hellscape but he doesn't notice that either, burning rubber as he swerves to a stop in front of the shattered flower shop display window.

It's absolute chaos inside. The stepladder she used to climb to hang lotus vines along the ceiling is crushed under partially collapsed roof tiles. Kandomere's eyes sting from dark soot and bright petals and smoking debris.

"Oh geez. Come on Boss." Montehugh's grip on his shoulder is firmer than it has to be but Kandomere doesn't feel it, doesn't feel anything but phantom fingertips on his cheeks. _It's time to say goodbye now._

"Ulysses." He rasps, bitter dust and sweet honey clogging his throat. "Ulysses is she—" The ravaged awning gives way and crashes down with a deafening roar. Montehugh just barely pulls him back in time. He's swearing, Kandomere's sure of that but all he can hear is a high pitched ringing and—

"Oh the insurance definitely isn't gonna cover this."

Her voice is music to his ears. Kandomere tears away from Montehugh's steadying hands, stumbling over scattered rubble to the little human shrouded in a heavy first aid blanket.

"You're alive." He repeats the words like a mantra, tugging her into his arms, folding her into chest. Hoping in the back of his mind if he holds her tight enough she'll become a part of him and he won't ever have to let her go again. He pulls back but only slightly, wanting to catalogue any injuries she might have.

"Hi." She says, smile small and tentative.

_"Hello."_


End file.
